In general, a skateboard is known as a vehicle by which a rider riding on a vehicle base or a step-board can skate on the skating surface of the land. This skateboard is composed of a board long in the front and back direction and which has suitable resiliency and front and back wheels rotatably supported on the lower surface of the front and back of this board. Each of the front and back wheels is formed of a combination of left and right wheels located symmetrically in the left and right direction. Accordingly, the board is supported on the skating surface of land by the four wheels on the whole.
Although the skateboarder is able to steer the skateboard having the above arrangement by moving skateboarder's weight, it is difficult for the skateboarder to continuously move the skateboarder's own weight and hence it is required that the skateboarder should become skillful to slalom. For this reason, as is disclosed in Cited Patent Reference 1, there is proposed a skating roller board by which the skateboarder becomes able to slalom easily.
Cited Patent Reference 1 has described the skating roller board for training by which skateboarders can skate or snowboarder can skate. The skating roller board described in the Cited Patent Reference 1 is characterized in that the front wheel is composed of one wheel.
Also, in the ordinary skateboard, the skateboarder is a power source for generating power and hence the skateboarder has to generate propulsive force to go ahead by kicking the ground with the foot. Accordingly, since almost all skateboarders suffer from hard labor to continuously generate propulsive force, there is provided a power-driven skateboard. An example of such power-driven skateboard is shown as Cited Patent Reference 2.
Cited Patent Reference 2 has described a power-driven skateboard with a safety device. In a skateboard including a propulsive force generating means and a controller for controlling the propulsive force generating means, this power-driven skateboard is comprised of a weighting detecting means for detecting whether or not vertical weighting is applied to the skateboard and a control means for allowing the propulsive force generating means to generate propulsive force when weighting is detected.
Cited Patent Reference 1:
Official Gazette of Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2003-126325 (page 2, FIG. 4)
Cited Patent Reference 2:
Official Gazette of Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2000-140190 (page 2, FIG. 1)
However, in the above-mentioned skateboard, the skateboarder is able to steer the skateboard by moving skateboarder's weight. When the skateboarder moves the skateboarder's weight, the shakeboard is bent to set an inclination angle between an axle of a front wheel and an axle of a back wheel, whereby the skateboarder can turn the skateboard in the inclination direction. Therefore, the skateboarder has to move the shakeboarder's weight after the skateboarder has determined the movement amount of the weight, the movement speed and the like in consideration of various factors such as a running speed and a radius of turning. Accordingly, it is difficult for the skateboarder to balance on the skateboard and hence it is requested that the skateboarder should become skillful to skate.
In view of the aforesaid aspects, the present invention intends to provide a vehicle which can be steered based on movement of weight, the rider being able to run this vehicle in the front and back direction and who is also able to turn this vehicle in the left and right direction by only moving the rider's weight.